Abstract The Administrative Core of the Phase III of the COBRE ?Mentoring Translational Researchers in Louisiana? will provide COBRE investigators and users of the COBRE scientific cores with an integrated support structure that combines an exceptional scientific planning and mentorship team with cutting edge scientific cores, complemented by a strong grant management and administrative team. The growth and support of successful research projects initiated by Promising Junior Investigators (PJIs), and the recruitment of senior researchers during Phase I and II, led to an expansion of the Administrative Core to include a mentoring program, advanced scientific cores, and coordinated fiscal management and grants development. The Administrative Core allowed researchers to submit more grants than originally planned and it identified new funding avenues. It has saved funds by centralizing the purchase of reagents, supplies and equipment, and more importantly it has helped train researchers on the fiscal and financial aspects of their research projects. During the Phase III of this COBRE, the fully integrated Administrative Core will add several new goals to enhance its operations and improve the support provided to its researchers. Goals include the development of a COBRE Website (www.medschool.lsuhsc.edu/cancer center/cobre project.aspx) that allows investigators to find funding opportunities and technical support. In addition, researchers and core directors can track their workload, productivity, and budgets through a web-based management system that also provides core usage and fiscal and productivity oversight. More importantly, Phase III of the Administrative Core will include a process of scientific guidance, and planning and oversight for COBRE funded investigators, with the goal of increasing their success. The Administrative Core will continue to leverage institutional matching funds and facilities to integrate the COBRE program within LSU's Cancer Center and the LSU Health Sciences Center. An integrated Administrative Core will increase the success of COBRE, and will help train the core directors and the future scientific leaders in administrative, financial and grant management matters.